


Kick back and catch some rays

by Boboprooo



Series: till forever ♾ [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Picnic Time, all fluff, helpful Akko, just Diakko being cute fluff balls, sweet Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: Diana and Akko enjoying their free time together.+“Thank you, dear,” she paused, eyes lingering on Akko’s body, “but, I thought you’d be offering yourself for breakfast for what you’re wearing right now.”Akko laughed heartily, hands still on Diana’s face, eyes glinting with playfulness as she replied, “Oh, you can have me all you want.”“Very well-” Diana said, leaning closer and friskily biting Akko’s neck, while Akko’s eyes started closing- “I kid, I’m a bit peckish now that you’ve mentioned breakfast.” She got off into the soft mattress, treading towards the door to go to the dining area and leaving Akko behind.“Ehhhh, Diana!” Akko whined, hands slapping on the bed.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: till forever ♾ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Kick back and catch some rays

**Author's Note:**

> Another Diakko fluff fic! It was fun writing this one.

# 

The brightly sun’s up, its rays greeting and waving the opened curtains, yet the poise and elegant Diana Cavendish was still fast asleep, looking still as gorgeous as usual. She was only awaken by her wife’s giddily walking, yet sneakily inside their room in an attempt to surprise her to no avail. As she was a Cavendish and she must uphold its name even with something as silly as this, for when Akko was about to surprise her, she repositioned herself to meet her in front — Akko being on top on her tummy with only a shirt and an underwear as she screamed “Boo!”. 

Akko’s eyes shining as she was met with Diana’s deep blue eyes with a happy smile sprouting on her face as she held her waist. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Akko greeted her as she bopped her nose.

“Good morning to you too, love,” Diana responded with a smirk as she flipped over Akko to be on top, hands encaging her. “This is quite rare for you to wake up earlier than I do.”

Akko only gave her a beaming smile, red eyes glowing with affection as her hands cupped Diana’s face. “I gotta make some changes for my pretty wife who’s been working hard that she overslept,” she enunciated, slightly squishing Diana’s cheeks. “So, I made you breakfast.”

“Thank you, dear,” she paused, eyes lingering on Akko’s body, “but, I thought you’d be offering yourself for breakfast for what you’re wearing right now.”

Akko laughed heartily, hands still on Diana’s face, eyes glinting with playfulness as she replied, “Oh, you can have me all you want.”

“Very well-” Diana said, leaning closer and friskily biting Akko’s neck, while Akko’s eyes started closing- “I kid, I’m a bit peckish now that you’ve mentioned breakfast.” She got off into the soft mattress, treading towards the door to go to the dining area and leaving Akko behind.

“Ehhhh, Diana!” Akko whined, hands slapping on the bed.

“Since you’re a good girl Akko, please do the bed for this morning too,” Diana laughingly replied, turning behind with fluttering eyes before heading to the door and leaving Akko.

“Diana!” Akko shouted from their room, some incoherent grumbling heard too.

In the dining area, the food that Akko cooked had been prepared neatly on their wooden table. It was an English breakfast, consisting of egg soldiers, crumpets, sausage rolls and green tea. 

Diana’s well aware of Akko’s diligence when it came to learning cooking and baking, mainly to impress her as Akko told her before, having negative thoughts that she might wake up someday and realize that Akko was a nobody to date for a Cavendish like herself. Which was so wrong in Diana’s perspective as Akko was absolutely great and fantastic in her own ways, especially when she’s helping people in need. The main reason for heron falling in love with her wife was because of her heart and her ability to make anyone feel secure and safe with her reassuring smile. 

Akko was not Diana’s other half who would complete her as a whole, but she was a person that made her a better person each day, for Akko was amazing skills when it came to through self-becoming and awareness to her surroundings. She’s a humanitarian graduate and currently the professor on their alma mater after all.

“Diana you teased me,” Akko whined with a pout as she sat down besides Diana, pants already on and hands crossing as she looked at her.

Diana merely squeezed her nose while giggling, “Such a baby.” Akko’s rolled her eyes, earning her another giggle from Diana.

“Let’s eat first and have fun for today,” Diana announced happily, giving Akko a chaste kiss on her cheek and another thank you before eating.

“Dosh’t shou do thasht agaish, Dia,” Akko stated, mouth full of sausage rolls. 

Diana looked over to Akko, cheeks rounded with so much food inside with the oil dripping down on her side lips. She got a tissue from the table and wipe her wife’s face. Despite being a great professor and a wife, Akko still had her childlike demeanor sometimes, making her unconsciously smile lovingly as she wipes off the grease.

“Do what, Akko?” she teasingly asked.

Akko chewed and swallowed her food, grabbing the water and drinking it. “I know you know what I mean, Diana,” Akko accusingly said, fork with another sausage pointing at Diana.

Diana shook her head, “Actually, I don’t know, Akko. If you’re so kind to elaborate and explain to me what you mean by that, I’d appreciate it a lot.” She’s slicing her second sausage with an amused smile as she replied, eating it afterwards .

“Eh, I know you know what I mean...” Akko drawled, not totally believing the smartest and known doctor to have no clue of what she’s saying. Still, her wife played dumb, shaking her head ‘no’ before eating her crumpets.

“ _Ahhh_ -” Akko dropped her fork with exasperation in her voice- “don’t ever tease me like that.”

Diana batted her eyelashes, eyes looking downwards to her legs. “You teased me first, Akko,” she went on, eyes drifting to lock eyes with her wife, “It’s just that I love your cooking, dear,” she paused, “and besides, we have all day for ourselves today.” 

“Do you have any place you want to go today, Akko?” 

Akko’s eyes looked in the right side, thinking of some places she wanted to visit with Diana. “Ah, yes! I want to visit the Lavender Fields.”

“It’s settled then,” Diana declared with her honey voice, food already finished.

“Yay!” Akko exclaimed exuberantly, side hugging Diana with excitement.

;

Diana could see stars shining on Akko’s eyes upon seeing the view that behold them, thousands of lavenders greeting them with their purple blooming and sweet scent. 

“Diana, let’s go,” Akko announced as she grabbed Diana’s hands with a bright smile. 

It’s a cinematic masterpiece to be interlocked with the love of your life’s hands, running through the field of beautiful lavenders and basking through the sunshine. Akko’s brown hair hitting the sun rays on its glory as if it’s blessing her for her goodness and also a benediction for Diana to be the one person who could witness such beauty.

Akko extricated her hands from Diana and jumped like a happy kid, “Love, doesn’t the view look lovely?”

“It sure is, dear,” Diana responded, eyes glued on her wife’s frolicking nature.

Eventually, she was joined with children who jumped happily alongside with her. Diana thoughts drifted to the future of them and their own kids, wondering what life would be with kids running around in their home. It’s probably going to be chaotic and messy, considering that Akko herself was already handful, yet she wouldn’t like anything other than to be with Akko and their future kids.

“She looks lovely. Is she your best friend?” asked a voice from behind her, and she turned to smile at the woman. She shook her head to deny the question. “She’s my wife,” she answered, voice spilling with proudness and affection.

The woman looked taken aback at first and then she smiled at Diana, “I apologize for my mistake. You both look good together.” 

“Thank you,” Diana replied, cheeks turning to crimson red with the compliment. 

Akko returned back to Diana’s side, reaching her hand and interlacing them. “Let’s have a picnic there, Dia,” she avowed mirthfully, pointing on her index finger on the vacant space with some people having a picnic on there own with family or friends.

“Of course, Akko,” Diana replied, kissing her cheek and giving a last smile to the woman before heading out towards the picnic area.

To say that Akko was friendly was an understatement as the girl had an oozing vibe that just let’s you be at ease with her presence, no matter what your gender or age was. Upon sitting down and waiting for Akko to rent a picnic basket and buy some foods, she ended up getting sidetracked by helping out some old couple to get down perfectly into their own picnic cover, putting down her basket on the side.

Diana stood to help the grandfather in laying down, a girl dashed off on her side, smiling at the both of them. “Thank you for helping out my grandparents, I just had to buy some foods.”

“Thank you, you gorgeous girls,” the older woman said, while the grandfather smiled at them gratefully.

“Oh, there’s no need-“ Akko waves her hand in motion- “anyone would’ve done the same.” Diana landed her hand on Akko’s shoulder, enfolding her. “We’re happy to be of help with you.” She then smiled graciously at them, “Well then, we’ll be on our way.” She grabbed their own basket filled with different delicious delicacies.

“Thanks again!” the girl shouted. 

“What a great couple,” she heard the older woman muttered, planting a lovingly smile on her face as she rubbed Akko’s shoulder.

“I do hope we’d be like those older couple, Diana,” Akko expressed, one hand snaking on Diana’s waist. 

“We well, dear,” Diana affirmed confidently, kissing atop Akko’s head as they treaded on their own picnic sheet. 

Akko crossed her legs as she sat down, while Diana sat down lady-like with both legs on the side. Akko opening the basket and putting the foods on their blanket as she grabbed her own food, followed by Diana.

“Eat this, Dia-” Akko directed as she she held a pink macaroon into Diana’s side- “it’s really delicious.”

Diana opened her mouth as it got nearer, biting half of it and swallowing it. She smiled affectionately at Akko, “It’s delightful, dear. You should eat their almond cupcakes too, they’re quite heavenly in the mouthfeel.” She grabbed the said cupcake and peeled its side for Akko to eat.

Akko took a bite, a wide smile spreading on her face as she felt the texture and flavor as it set of fireworks on her tastebuds. “Itsh really,” she gulped, “good, Diana.” Diana giggled lightly as she saw a small frosting on Akko’s face.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Akko asked, eyes furrowed with confusion. Diana dropped her cupcake on the side, leaning closer towards Akko and kissing her side lips, wiping the tad bit of frosting. “You still eat like a kid, Akko.” She then caressed her cheek thoughtfully before giving a chaste kiss on Akko’s lips, not really minding about their surroundings and the people around them. 

Akko’s cheeks and ears were painted with red hues, matching her red eyes. “What was that for? There’s too many people here, Diana.”

Diana shrugged nonchalantly as she leaned back and crossed her legs leisurely. “And so what, Akko? I’m just proudly showing what’s mine and they should mind their own business,” she pompously stated, grabbing a strawberry cake and started feeding Akko with a spoonful.

“I sometimes forget that my wife’s a highfalutin,” Akko laughed lightheartedly before opening her mouth.

“Only when someone’s being mean to you, Akko,” Diana asserted, grabbing a spoonful of her cake and eating it featly.

“Only for me,” Akko repeated, a big smile engraved on her face, touched on Diana’s statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all for reading. I appreciated all the kudos and comments on part one. Hopefully, you guys like this one too :)


End file.
